Un Motivo
by nfora
Summary: Es mi primer fic, por favor leánlo


Un motivo  
  
Capítulo primero: "Only blue "  
  
Por: Ánfora  
  
  
  
  
  
N/ A: Es mi primera historia (ó fan fiction), así que por favor opinen. Agradezco a Katlheen Rowling por crear estos hermosos personajes, y darle todos los créditos a ella. Sólo Gracie es mía.  
  
  
  
Harry pulió la última mancha, si veía cualquier otra cosa rosada vomitaría... Snape los había castigado a él y a Ron por haber hecho estallar un caldero, manchando toda el aula de líquido rosa. Lamentablemente Ron se había marchado (Snape le había encargado pulir una sola tercera parte del aula, acabando más rápido que él )  
  
Snape entró al salón: -Espero, Potter- dijo fríamente-, que esto le haya servido de lección, para comprender que la fama no genera inteligencia...  
  
-Prudencia, sensatez y madurez... - completó Harry, había escuchado aquella frase todo el día.  
  
-No sea insolente, Potter, que puedo castigarlo todo lo que resta del mes...  
  
Harry suspiró, lo único que quería era recostarse, por él, que Snape lo expulsara.  
  
-Retírese, Potter.  
  
Harry se acercó a la puerta. -Con permiso, que tenga un mal fin de semana... -dijo en voz baja.  
  
-¿Disculpe?  
  
-Que tenga un buen sábado...  
  
Harry se dirigió a la sala común, sexto año... rogó por que no fuese tan horrible como el anterior...  
  
"-Harry, despierta- gritó Ron, el joven entreabrió los ojos: -¡Es Hermione! ¡Abre los ojos pedazo de idiota!  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Es Herm, la encontraron desangrándose, se cortó las venas...  
  
-¿QUÉ?- gritó poniéndose en pie  
  
- ¡Vamos a la enfermería!... PERO CORRE, SOBERANO IDIOTA  
  
Los chicos arrancaron, encontraron a Ginny hecha un mar de lágrimas, -¿Qué pasó, Ginny? preguntó Ron -Se... encuentra en... en... un estado... crítico... per... dió mucha... sangre, le hicieron una transfusión...  
  
Pasaron toda la noche en vela, Hermione tardó tres casi semanas en reponerse, asistió a una que otra sesión con el siquiatra, tenía una depresión tremenda, les costó mucho evitar otro suicidio."  
  
Harry dio la vuelta, se encontró con el retrato de la Señora Gorda: -Pastel de limón La puerta se abrió y Harry entró, y en el sofá, en el mismo donde...  
  
"-Ron... ¿RON?- Harry estaba estupefacto, Ron estaba encima de una chica, movimientos pélvicos consecutivos, no reconoció que jovencita era , ambos estaban desnudos- yo... - continuó totalmente sonrojado, la chica se puso atrás de Ron, y éste se cubrió con un cojín- lo siento... con... continúen...-tartamudeó.  
  
Al día siguiente Ron se le acercó- Hola- dijo con un hilo de voz  
  
-Hola  
  
-Eh... ¿Quieres hablar?  
  
-No...  
  
-Bueno- Ron suspiró- ¿Estás enojado?  
  
-No hay razón...  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.  
  
- ¿Era virgen?-preguntó Harry  
  
-No, para nada, llevo algo de tiempo haciendo... eso...desde hace casi cuatro meses  
  
-¿Usas condón?  
  
-Por su puesto, estoy loco, no estúpido  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Maldito enano  
  
-Oye...  
  
-Mmjuu  
  
-¿Qué tal estuvo?  
  
-Era muy flaca... pero bien... te diré que me gusta más cuando estoy abajo  
  
Harry sólo sonrió."  
  
  
  
  
  
En cuanto a la escuela, simplemente no podía ir peor, Fleur De La Cour era la maestra de defensa... esa clase era el ¡horror!. A veces se le ocurría a la maestra hablar en francés, en los exámenes habían faltas de ortografía... y otras tantas boberías que hacía su "querida" maestra... en cuanto a Mcgonagall cada día estaba más estricta, Flitwick fácilmente podía hacerle competencia a Snape, demasiado irritable, Binns parecía cada día dar menos clase que nunca y Trelawney se asustaba cada vez que veía a Harry.  
  
El muchacho se recostó y se quedó dormido.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus cerró la puerta, miró alrededor, faltaba algo... faltaba tanto... tenía todo y no tenía nada, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, recargó la frente en su mano. La luz de la luna entró por la ventana, se mordió el labio y se recostó, había sido bueno el castigo de los Weasley, esos malditos pelirrojos haciéndole bromas, había castigado a ambos limpiando el estiércol de los escregutos de Hagrid, puso a recoger el despacho de Binns, a ver si se les ocurrían otras de sus bromitas, patéticas bromitas...  
  
Quizá le convendría dejar Hogwarts unos días, tan sólo algunos, y tomar un descanso en alguna playa, le encantaba el mar, pero no el de Inglaterra, era demasiado frío, le gustaban más la de los trópicos, las de América, esas eran hermosas , las de Europa igualmente, pero le gustaba más el calor, incluso perteneciendo a Slyntherin... cuando estaba en la casa nombrada generalmente no se alejaba del fuego y siempre muy abrigado... como intentando evadir los gélidos espíritus de sus compañeros...  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta de los baños, entró y se miró al espejo, su hermoso cabello caía sobre sus hombros, se desnudó, abrió la llave, se metió... después de quince minutos salió, y se cubrió, habían unas tijeras en el suelo, Hermione las recogió... las miró fijamente... puso uno de los filos sobre su pierna... los ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas , no podía... tenía miedo...  
  
Las arrojó a una esquina y se acurrucó... se secó los ojos y recogió las tijeretas se miró al espejo, se apoderó de un mechón de su perfecto cabello ondulado y lo cortó, ese era por el sufrimiento que le había causado a Ron, Harry y Ginny al intentar suicidarse... cogió otro, ese era por no tener razón de ser... tomó otro más... aquel era por... amar a Severus Snape...  
  
***  
  
"-Ron... ¿RON?- Harry estaba estupefacto, Ron estaba encima de una chica, movimientos pélvicos consecutivos, no reconoció que jovencita era , ambos estaban desnudos- yo... - continuó totalmente sonrojado, la chica se puso atrás de Ron, y éste se cubrió con un cojín- lo siento... con... continúen...-tartamudeó.  
  
Al día siguiente Ron se le acercó- Hola- dijo con un hilo de voz  
  
-Hola  
  
-Eh... ¿Quieres hablar?  
  
-No...  
  
-Bueno- Ron suspiró- ¿Estás enojado?  
  
-No hay razón...  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.  
  
- ¿Era virgen?-preguntó Harry  
  
-No, para nada, llevo algo de tiempo haciendo... eso...desde hace casi cuatro meses  
  
-¿Usas condón?  
  
-Por su puesto, estoy loco, no estúpido  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Maldito enano  
  
-Oye...  
  
-Mmjuu  
  
-¿Qué tal estuvo?  
  
-Era muy flaca... pero bien... te diré que me gusta más cuando estoy abajo  
  
Harry sólo sonrió."  
  
  
  
  
  
En cuanto a la escuela, simplemente no podía ir peor, Fleur De La Cour era la maestra de defensa... esa clase era el ¡horror!. A veces se le ocurría a la maestra hablar en francés, en los exámenes habían faltas de ortografía... y otras tantas boberías que hacía su "querida" maestra... en cuanto a Mcgonagall cada día estaba más estricta, Flitwick fácilmente podía hacerle competencia a Snape, demasiado irritable, Binns parecía cada día dar menos clase que nunca y Trelawney se asustaba cada vez que veía a Harry.  
  
El muchacho se recostó y se quedó dormido.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************* *****  
  
  
  
N/ A: Espero que les haya gustado mucho, dejen su opinión por favor.  
  
Ánfora 


End file.
